pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Lord of Death
I humbly apologize for excluding the name of the story, The Lord of Death. Yes, Stroker was his real name. His subtitle was The Lord of Death. I did, in fact, check by using two sites that post only Public Domain material, In trusting them at their word, it seems that yes, it is in the Public Domain. I don't know the original publisher as of yet, though I am making good on my attempt to find out. I think it is All-Story Weekly, but the information is thin. The date of a 1919 publication is correct as far as I can garner. I was unexpectedly pulled away a half-hour early for a lunch engagement with a friend, and planned on returning to fill out the information. I know that I am yet learning how things work on Wikia, although I have contributed several articles to the Superhero Wikia and the Silent Film Wikia over the last month. I do expect to improve over time, and I hope that those here will bear with me during the learning process. KNO2skull (talk) 23:24, February 25, 2016 (UTC) If it was first published in 1919, you don't need to check anything. Our FAQ (which you should read) points out that anything published prior to 1923 is automatically in the public domain.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:34, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I knew that anything before 1923 was public domain. I wasn't worried, I was attempting to find out the original publication. Just haven't yet been able to verify the original publication, though it is on Project Gutenberg and many, many other sites representing PD material. I have also read the faq, and have contributed some articles to both the Silent Film and Superhero Wikias, as time permits. Thank you KNO2skull (talk) 00:15, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I was able to verify it as All Stories from Argosy, although the precise issue # continues to be elusive. KNO2skull (talk) 00:42, February 26, 2016 (UTC) It doesn't look like they used issue numbers, just dates (at least from what I can tell by looking at articles like these).Cebr1979 (talk) 00:50, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I despair over the dearth of All-Stories Weekly available on the internet. Here is a site with some issues, but the magazine is particularly lacking a fuller collection available either free or for purchase. All Story on Pulp Mags I know there are efforts to purchase and scan all the books. I might even contribute to the effort if possible. I've managed to get a few through download, but ultimately have many more that I need specifically to finish serial stories such as Giesy's Semi Dual. This All Story Weekly coverssite has a complete collection of covers which is worth a look. Cover to the All Story containing Strokor On a personal note cebr1979 , I apologize for our past interactions becoming negative, and hope to concentrate on my future contributions to Wikia having a positive impact.I do think I have a modicum of knowledge with some value to contribute, and don not wish it to become muddied. I have often visited the Public Domain site, and appreciate the knowledge by yourself and other writers here. KNO2skull (talk) 04:15, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Water under the bridge, as far as I'm concerned. I could have been easier to deal with, myself, so I apologise as well. I look forward to what other characters you find and add and, if you have any questions, I'm always sort of around. ;-) By the way, you mention Digital Comics Museum a lot - do you know about comic book plus? The site itself isn't as good (it tends to be slow and freeze up) but, sometimes you can find something there that DCM doesn't have.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:28, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I did know about DCM, and thank you for the recommendation. In fact, I just downloaded the Detective Dan comic from there earlier tonight, following a link on the Dan Dunn site. I am particularly a fan of Dan Dunn, Operator #48 and have quite a few of the comic strips and all of the BLBs and similar. Unfortunately, no hope for the two pulps-I can't bring myself to cough up $500 for each, not yet anyway. I was particularly happy to have it confirmed that Dan Dunn is in the public domain, as I would love to write a book or story about him. I figured he was, but absolute confirmation is difficult to find at times. Why do I like him so much? I don't really know. Just one of those things. *shrug* Thank you for your offer of assistance. It's of great value to have someone to call on, and I won't hesitate to ask if needed. As to Strokor, I just read the story and found him an interesting character from Mercury. Since I was reading it anyway, I thought it was a good time to write about it. I'll be checking out more of Flint's writings, as I liked the story. I will try to post any more notable super-human figures if I run across them. KNO2skull (talk) 04:34, February 26, 2016 (UTC)